Forgiving the Snake
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Everyone forgives Alejandro before he dies but is he really dead? DXC TXG HXLE TXL GEXB AXHEXDJ


Forgiving the Snake

Heather stood outside the room nervously. She hadn't seen him since the accident. She had gotten the call yesterday that he wanted to see her and the rest the world tour gang, only the ones on that season. They were all waiting together. He was with his family now, but they were next. Bridgette stood closest to Heather. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. No one had said anything since they'd gotten there. Geoff stood beside Bridgette, his arms around her waist. Trent was there with Gwen. Gwen and Duncan had realized they had too much in common and there really wasn't much to talk about. Also, Duncan had realized that he still loved Courtney, and Gwen still liked Trent. So they had a mutual breakup. Duncan was holding Courtney in his arms as she was on the verge of tears. Harold, Leshawna, and DJ were there too. Leshawna and Harold were still a little upset, but they would have never wished death on him either. Tyler and Lindsey were crying and Izzy was unnaturally quiet in Owen's arms. Noah was reading a book, but secretly he was crying too. If Ezekiel had been there he would have been comforting his friend Noah. Sierra was hugging Cody. Cody was letting her. They were together now too. Blaineley wasn't there either. There was a restraining order between her and everything involving Total Drama. Then the door opened and out walked three tan men and a tan woman. A young girl gripped her hand.

"He's ready for you." Spoke one "I'm Alejandro's father Bernardo, and this is my wife Maria, my older sons Carlos and Jose, and my daughter Anita."

"It's nice to meet you." Heather said

Carlos and Jose glared at her.

"It's your fault he's dying!" one screamed

"Jose! Silencio" Bernardo cried

"It's the truth." Carlos said

"Don't you think she feels bad enough hijos?" Maria cried

"Madre, she killed Alejandro!" Jose screamed

Anita began to cry. She ran over and hugged Heather. She stared up at her.

"Why did you hurt mi hermano? He loved you and you hurt him! Why?"

Heather stared at the young girl. She was too young to be going through this. Too young to be watching her brother die.

"I don't know!" Heather screamed and began to cry

Everyone had wanted to know why she chose the money over Alejandro. She was sick of the questions, and the glares she kept receiving. DJ came over and hugged her close

"Can't you two see she's just as upset as you are?" DJ yelled glaring at Carlos and Jose "She doesn't deserve to be tortured by you because of one mistake. Everyone here can tell she regrets it, yet you two won't leave her alone. Alejandro was right Jose, you are a jerk."

Everyone stared at DJ. This wasn't his normal behavior. Jose hung his head in shame, and began to cry.

"He was right. I was a jerk. To him and all of you. I am so sorry Heather. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." Heather said

The Burromuertos walked away. Heather and the Total Drama gang walked into Alejandro's room He was connected to many tubes and machines, all of them working to keep him alive. He was awake and watching them carefully, mostly Heather.

"Hey Alejandro." Bridgette said softly

"Hola, mi amigos."

He smiled at them

"I'm very happy you decided to come see me before I, well you know. I would like to apologize for everything on World Tour. I was a very big jerk. I became, I became my brother Jose on the show and I'm sorry about that. Please can you find it in your hearts to forgive me? It will help me rest in peace."

Everyone looked at each other, except Heather. She was looking at the floor. DJ was rubbing her back. Alejandro looked at her and saw this. He growled at DJ. Bridgette was the first to speak

"I forgive him."

"Me too." Everyone else said except Heather

She looked at his pained face. He looked at her pained face too. He came to a conclusion.

"Can I talk to you alone Heather?"

"Ok." She said

Everyone else walked out the door, when DJ got up she looked at him scared.

"I'll be right outside." He promised

He followed the others out the door. When he was gone Heather looked at Alejandro and she was crying.

"Por que tiene tu llanto? Una cara tan preciosa no deberia esta triste."

Heather stared at him confused

"Why are you crying? A face so beautiful shouldn't be sad."

"You are dying because of me! Your brothers were right."

"What do you mean?"

Heather explained what happened between her and Jose and Carlos. Alejandro growled.

"They had no right!"

"Calm down, Alejandro your machines are going nuts."

Alejandro took a deep breath, and the machines stopped beeping.

"Here this is for you."

"What is it?"

"A bracelet, to remember me by. I have one too."

He showed her his bracelet.

"What's going on between you and DJ?"

"Nothing, like I said he defended me from Jose and Carlos."

"Tell him I said thank you."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I am going to die today. When we are done talking you will pull the plug on me."

"Why me?"

"Because I still love you Heather. I will always love you no matter what happens. I understand why you didn't trust me. I tricked a lot of the other girls and you thought I was tricking you too. I wasn't lying you need to understand that. I am going to help you understand that in the way we did on world tour."

He coughed and began:

I know I wasn't there  
When you needed me the most  
I know I didn't care  
And was afraid to get so close  
Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep  
'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces  
And I can not reverse it  
So I've got one more thing to say

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I know I let you wait  
I've been away for far too long  
But now I can relate  
To everything that I did wrong  
Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you  
And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees  
So listen please  
Let me hold your hand once again

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

I'm sorry for your pain  
I'm sorry for your tears  
For all the little things I didn't know  
I'm sorry for the words I didn't say  
I'm sorry for the lies  
I'm sorry for the fights  
For not showing my love a dozen times  
I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine  
But what I still do  
I'm still loving you

That's what I will always do

Heather stared at Alejandro. She couldn't believe what he said. Then Alejandro started to cry.

"Please forgive me, please forgive me."

Heather stood up and turned around

"Don't leave please! I couldn't bear it if you left again please."

Heather turned around and began to sing:

I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now when do I start to feel again  
I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now when do I start to feel again

Cause the lights are on  
But I'm never home  
But I'll be back with a brand new attitude  
Cause I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live  
Doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living the dream  
Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you, I forgive me  
Now do I start to feel again  
If I hate you, what does that do  
So I breathe in and I count to 10

Cause the lights are on  
And I'm coming home  
Yes I am back  
With a new heart in my hand  
Cause I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live  
Doing it our way  
No shame, no blame

Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living the dream  
Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you  
For every time that I cried  
Over some stupid thing you did to hurt me  
That's alright, yeah I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live  
Doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were just a couple of kids  
Trying to figure out how to live  
Doing it our way  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

I forgive you  
We were busy living the dream  
Never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us  
No shame, no blame  
Cause the damage is done  
And I forgive you

When Heather finished Alejandro smiled.

"That's all I need, pull the plug Heather."

"I will in a second."

She walked over and leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly, and his tongue slid in her mouth. It danced happily in her mouth. She pulled away and looked upset.

"What's wrong mi amor?"

"Can you please control your snake tongue?"

He grinned

"Sorry."

Then they resumed for a couple minutes. Then Heather pulled away again.

"Goodbye Alejandro. I will miss you."

"Goodbye mi amor. I'll see you when your time comes. For now try to move on. I've seen the way DJ looks at you. Please for me try to be happy."

"Ok I will. Do I pull the one connected to the wall?"

"Yes, tell everyone outside I said goodbye."

"Ok I will."

Heather went to the wall and pulled the plug. Alejandro smiled

"Thank you Heather. I …. Love…. You"

Then he was gone. Heather opened the door and walked outside. She went over to DJ and began to cry.

"He's gone isn't he?" Bridgette asked

Heather nodded

"He said to tell everyone goodbye and he said thank you DJ for sticking up for me."

DJ hugged her and she knew he'd always be there for her.

A few years later…

"Mommy wake up, it's snowing!" Heather's son cried

"I'm coming Alex." She said

Heather got a shower and got dressed. Then she and Alex ate breakfast.

"Where's daddy?" he asked

"Work honey."

"He's always at work."

Heather quickly changed the subject

"Let's go to Central Park."

"Yeah!"

The two got bundled up and they walked to the park. When they got there Heather sat on a bench while Alex played in the snow. She watched until someone sat beside her. She turned and saw

"Lindsey, Tyler, it's great to see you!"

"Heather it's great to see you too!"

Then they got to talking. Meanwhile, Alex was playing with Tyler and Lindsey's son Michael.

"Hey Alex let's go over to the playground."

"What about my mom she'll be worried?"

"It'll be fine come on."

They ran over to the playground, but before they could make it they saw a man watching them. He walked over to them.

"Where are your parents chicos?"

"Back that way." Alex said

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"We wanted to play at the playground."

"Your parents are probably worried about you."

He bent down and touched Michael's shoulder. Then Alex noticed his bracelet.

"My mom has a bracelet like that!"

"What a coincidence." The man said smiling

"Alex, there you are don't run off again."

"Sorry mom, but this man has bracelet just like yours."

When they looked he was gone.

"Come on Alex let's go home for hot chocolate."

She took her son's hand and they walked off. Over by a tall tree stood the man that Alex met. A short girl with short spiky black hair and a tall boy with bronze colored hair stood with him.

"I'm sorry Alejandro, you can see her again someday." The girl said

"I know Alice, if she's happy then I'm happy. Thanks for letting me come here today."

"You're welcome. Edward, you okay? You look kind of mad."

"I'm fine, but I need to hunt like now."

"Ok, lets go."

The three ran off. Alejandro stared after him at Heather. He missed her so much.

**Author's note**

** Silencio- quiet**

** Hijos- sons**

** Madre – Mother**

** Mi hermano- My Brother**

** Hola, mi amigos – Hello my friends**

**Mi amor- My love**

**Chicos - Boys**

**The songs are Tommy Reeve's I'm Sorry and Kelly Clarkson's I Forgive You**


End file.
